deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/PSASBR What if...? EP 4 What if Nisa were a playable character in ROUND 2?
Who do you think is the Better RIVAL of the two? 1. Nisa of Neptunia, the Heroine of Justice that got... um... PWNED BECAUSE Idea FACTORY doesn't give a damn anymore...! 2. Fuka of Disgaea, She KILLS PRINNYS FOR SPORT, AND IS ZETTAI RYOUKI CLASS SS for her DOUBLE PIGTAILS! YOU DON'T NORMALLY SEE THAT! Welcome remaining fans of ALL-STARS. This series is to showcase Popular Playstation Themed Death Battle Combatants to see as to how their arsenal would work in a possible sequel to PSASBR. Now, before we begin, I would just like to clarify that only Playstation Based Combatants can make the cut, so you can kiss the KyokoXDarkPit NonCanon Pairing good bye... For our combatant today... Prinnies are among my least favorite character Mascot ever. And, yet they seem to get a cult following by fans of N1S America. But one character from Neptunia could've also gotten a cult following, if it weren't for the company being forever Kicked out by Idea Factory (All right, IF!), and publisher Compile Heart (Nani...? COMPA-Chan?) to market the franchise themselves. She will never get a comeback, but if she did, maybe she'll get the alignment nessicary to be a hero of JUSTICE by Gamindustri... Yep, that's right, her name is... The quote already mentioned her name, so I won't budge. Yes, Nisa; the would've been self titled: "Heroine of Justice." if it weren't for her being perhaps the least favored Neptunia character EVER. She resembles a Prinny somewhat; FITTING, considering she does everything a hero WOULDN'T. Nisa as a character has been around since before the EXE Drive system was confirmed for Victory. She is also the equivalent of your average Japanese Superhero Stereotype, and does it wrong. "WHY should she be in ROUND 2?" you ask? Because she is so underrated she practically needs a seat to represent the Idiots back in another franchise she's in: Disgaea, Obviously WORSE than Final Fantasy Tactics, but better than going to hell while playing Escape from Bug Island for the Wii. Necro Nesia sounded generic to the Americas, so they made it worse, but enough crap, let's get to what we know as the first character that represents TWO franchises, not just one... Biography JUSTICE WINS YET AGAIN! Nisa is a misled, self titled "Heroine of Justice" who was prominent in the First, and Second HyperDimension. As a character though, she never made it anywhere else. In fact, in Re;Birth 1, & 2, she didn't make an appearance. Sure, the game explores dimensional ideas, BUT NOT TIMELINES! It was stated that Nisa wasn't born in the UltraDimension, and probably died before the events leading up to Neptunia V II. Despite her role as a justice bringer, she doesn't seem to take the role seriously enough... She especially loves being weird with Gust, and is made fun of for her flat chest, something she hates. Since mk2, she has never since made an appearance in another Neptunia game, and probably won't see a comeback in the foreseeable future... Dammit RED. you're just INFERIOR. Also, Gust was cute! WHAT HAPPENED?! Do you even have an explanation, Compile Heart? THE LEGACY OF NISA *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 *DISGAEA 4: A Promise Unforgotten *DISGAEA D2 *Hyperdimension Nepunia: Megami Tsuushin Opening Rivalry Log Reason: Connection: (WIP) Ending MOVESET Square: Rush (Standard Combo opener.) Up Square: Heroine Combo (Combo that sends foes flying.) Side Square: Rapid Hit (Chain-able from Rush.) Down Square: Rapid Rush (Press Square several times for a combo.) Square (Air): Same as Regular. Up Square (Air): Same but ground slams foes. Side Square (Air): Same as Regular. Down Square (Air): Same but uses her feet. Triangle: Power Hit (Sends foes Flying) Up Triangle: Blast Edge (Pushes foe away.) Side Triangle: Mighty Blow (Wallbounces foes) Down Triangle: Gaea Edge (Causes an Earthquake) Triangle (Air): Same, but sends them to the wall, sliding on it as a result. Up Triangle (Air): Same, but creates a tornado that sucks foes in. Side Triangle (Air): Same, but Wallbounces foes so hard, they reflect nearly to the other side. Down Triangle (Air): Same, but slams Prinny Gun to the ground from the air to cause the quake. Circle: Break Crush (Severs one's Defense.)) Up Circle: Justice Knife (Throws many knives like a ninja would with shurikens. Prinny (Hopefully) not included...) Side Circle: J-Edge (Slashes through the enemy.) Down Circle: V-Extreme (Slams the nearest foe with her feet, and they explode as a result of the move.) Circle (Air): Same, but the hit is diagonal. Up Circle (Air): Same as Regular. Side Circle (Air): Same as Regular. Down Circle (Air): Same as Regular. Up R stick: Justice Kick (Jumps high, and slams her foot at the opponents face.) Side R stick: Justice Flurry (Kicks the opponent many times with one foot.) Down R stick: Justice Spin Kick (Nisa does her best Lv 1 Raiden Super Impression.) R1: Nisa picks up an Item, excited to kill with it (She goes crazy when picking up an Epic Item.). L1: Nisa Blocks. Side L1: Nisa disappears like a ninja for a split second, then warps to a nearby area depending on which side the stick went.. R2 Lv 1: Rumbling Thunder (Nisa rushes at the opponent with epic speed. Can kill at least one foe if done right.) R2 Lv 2: Cross Slash (Nisa does 2 sword slashes, and kills what's in her path with an explosion.) R2 Lv 3: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE OF ULTIMATE JUSTICE!!! (RED, Nisa's permanent replacement, appears out of nowhere. Nisa, seeing her as a rival, challenges her. As RED accepts the wager, two energy bars appear before the player. There is no time limit. What comes after is a series of Asura's Wrath style Inputs. If the player (As Nisa.) does the Inputs correctly, she'll kill more opponents that actually are participating in combat, while decreasing RED's health. Otherwise, RED will deal damage to you. Both opponents have a finisher that ends the fight. Nisa causes an explosion, while RED uses her EXE Drive. Any outside foe killed by anyone counts as yours. At best, you perfect the once per fight mini game, and score a whopping 25 kills, at worst, a decent 3 kills. After the super, it can't be used again, and if the energy bar reaches Lv 3 again, it just counts as Lv 2 ONLY.) (Theme: Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 - The Four Felons (Extended) (HD)) WinResult: Does her best Bang Shishigami reference, and bends her elbows while seemingly appearing to charge up, psyched for the next fight. LoseResult: Nisa realizes her flaws as a Heroine of Justice, and slams her knuckles to the ground. Minion: Gust (Lv 6) Costume1: Justice Suit (Default) Costume2: School Swimsuit (Lv 8) Costume3: Benizakura (YA RLY) (DLC/Pre-Order Bonus) Final Thoughts While RED is clearly the better choice of rivalry, Nisa is unique as she represents two franchises: a former, and a latter. While her moves Are good, her Lv 3 can kill more than Emmett Graves' Lv 3, all while having no time limit, and the action needed and the power required to kill bystanders watching them kick ass. With an Asura's Wrath reference to boot, and all sorts of inputs, she would've been a great character, if it weren't for one flaw; everything about Nisa is decent; she's not combo easy, and due to Compile Heart cutting ties with Nippon Ichi Software after a spinoff in the series, Nisa is better left as a rival for other characters; namely an actual hero of Justice such as Bang Shishigami, but as the Prinny theme goes, she's stuck with Fuka... Because of her decent gameplay, entirely, Nisa WOULD'VE BEEN MID TIER. Epilogue Got an Idea for a Playstation Themed DEATH BATTLE combatant? Let me know in the Comments below- oh, and please, read the requirements before you do, please? Thanks for reading; sorry it took so long to make! RULES FOR REQUESTING 1. All characters must have been on a Playstation format at least once. (No Mario, Master Chief, etc. because of this.) 2. Any request for a character that is either already on the roster, or is requested nonstop will be considered Null & Void. (No Kratos, Crash, Dart, etc.) 3. If a character can't be toned down, I can't use it. (No DBZ characters, Superman, Kaiju, etc.) 4. Unless the anime/manga/eroge had a video game adaptation on Playstation, It won't happen. (e.g. Black Rock Shooter, and Kirito are allowed as well as most of the Nasuverse and JUST RECENTLY, the Touhouverse, but not much else...) 5. All characters are to be at the appropriate size to be chosen. (While it can be tiny, it CANNOT be any bigger than, say, Zankuro of Samurai Spirits Zero Special (He is at least 7-8 feet. THAT IS THE LIMIT.)) 6. If a character has already been used on the Playstation AllStars Fanfiction Royale, I can't use them. '''CHANGE OF RULING 7. When requesting a Playstation Character, if used, I'll think of a rival for the character. I made a big mistake thinking about this rule, though such things from before in terms of connection still apply. NEW 8. No personal crap (Captain Blasto, and The Traveler come to mind.) And... That's It! Request away! Episode Guide Previous Homura Akemi Next: ??? Category:Blog posts